Automatic ice dispensers are designed to fill drinking containers with ice. There are three typical problems associated with such dispensers. The first problem is jamming. Once jamming of ice in a dispensing spout occurs, the problem becomes materially aggrevated because the auger or other feed device continues to introduce more ice into the spout. The second problem is related to spillage which occurs when part of the dispensed ice misses the container. Such ice builds up under the container filling device where it becomes unusable and unsightly. The third problem is related to the "in-flight" ice that is still falling through the spout when the container is removed and the dispensing motor deactivated. Such ice also ends up as spillage.
One solution to the third problem is the provision of a device which will interrupt and catch the "in-flight" ice when the container is removed. One solution to the second problem lies in installing deflectors in the flow path in the spout so as to focus the ice along a narrow path thereby enabling it to fall into reasonably small mouth containers. Unfortunately, both of these solutions increase the jam potential within the spout. Every element inserted in or near the flow path represents an obstacle to moving ice. Ice which encounters an obstacle in the spout either finds another path or is captured by the obstacle. Once a particle of ice is captured or even delayed while moving through the spout, it becomes an obstacle that could capture other ice particles. Thus, solutions to the two spillage problems serve to increase the severity of the jamming problem.
The present invention is directed to a solution of all three problems.